eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
First Fire Sky War
1213-1214 First Fire Sky War Baron Acalien Marc was a fairly militant and rich noble who owned a great manor on the Kreenan Plains and governed a few small settlements on the North Chwaer Plains. On these properties, he raised the fairly lucrative and rare Chwaer Steeds.1 Since some of them were raised in the Mote, they were prime targets for the dragons that lived in the Mote Moors and North Mote Hills. When an entire stable was captured by a pair of hungry dragons, Baron Marc decided to retaliate. The Baron demanded help from the other lords of the Kreenan Plain, as well as the settlers from the northern Mote. He even went so far as to attempt to convince House Vaddoren that this matter was of grave importance and that it was their duty to muster support to clear away the threat the dragons of the northern Mote posed. House Vaddoren did not contribute to the Baron’s force, but nonetheless, many of the lords from along the Bryan were ready to attack. The Baron had learned that the dragons had come from the South Mote Moor and so he and his lords made their way into the moor to seek out any dragons they could find. What they found was a nest of dragon wyrmlings without the protection of their elders. The Baron had the wyrmlings killed, thereby giving the Moor dragons enough impetus to begin the First Fire Sky War. The elder dragons returned to their nest, captured the scent of the Baron’s group, tracked the Baron, destroyed the Baron’s group, tracked their path from whence they had come, and began to attack each of the settlements that were ruled by the Baron’s family, as well as those settlements ruled by the other lords who had accompanied him. The Baron may not have had great support while he was alive, but now many more of the settlements of both the Kreenan Plains and North Chwaer Plains were in jeopardy. Lord Dadgard Caelomar and twenty lords of these plains threw in their support to clean out the moors and hills, and to protect their homeland in whatever way they could. The mages in their employ worked to find the dragon lairs, while regiments of archers were levied to prepare for the onslaught. In the meantime, the dragons had grown somewhat quiet again. They had achieved their vengeance, so now they needed to return to their own, recover and start another nest. In the early part of 1214, the lords of the plains were ready and began their march towards the Mote Moors. The mages had found three dragon nests in the moors, but none of the ones they had found belonged to the dragons that had killed Baron Marc. Regardless, the lords needed to fulfill their own sense of vengeance and descended on the nests to clear them from the moors. This time, the elder dragons were home, but they had many more opponents to deal with. The lords’ armies were quite strong, but they would be diminished by half by the time the first nest was wiped out. This attack on this relatively passive dragon’s nest enraged the other dragons of the moors and quick retaliation was undertaken. As the lords approached the next nest in the moors, approximately 10 elder dragons faced them. This was the last battle of the First Fire Sky War. Lord Caelomar and the others were completely eliminated, and their bodies never recovered, with one exception. One of the elder moor dragons flew over Wainmouth and dropped the helm & head of Lord Caelomar in the town square. The dragons had sent their message, and the people of the plains sent no more troops into the moors. Links Chronology of Eirethune Previous Wars of Fire Sky Next, the Second Fire Sky War Notes 1 The Chwaer Steeds are able to gallop through woods faster than any horse and seem never to lose their footing on Moor or swamp.Category:Eirethune Category:RPG Category:History Category:Chronology Category:Second Age Category:The Great Suvival Category:Wars of Fire Sky